Please Don't Leave
by Nuannaiel
Summary: Set before LOTR. Boromir romance! Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Gamon, one of the tower guards took his place in the watchtower. Outside the sky was an almost clear blue with only wisps of cloud floating about. This was one of the more peaceful days in Gondor. There had been no assaults in weeks nor any sign of one. He was distracted for a little while as he watched a young couple riding together outside the city.

Below the two riders checked their horses and they stood together in the middle of the plains. One of the riders was Boromir, son of Denethor the lord of Gondor. The other was a woman whose raiment was a deep blue and her raven hair shone in the sunlight. Her name was Eswen who was the daughter of Mabon, a guard of the city and she was also the love of Boromir's life.

Spurring her horse Fairfax on, Eswen cantered ahead of Boromir. Foreseeing a race he urged Thormund to catch up. Eswen laughed as the wind whipped her hair across her face. Boromir smiled as he watched how happy she was.

As they approached the gate Eswen let Fairfax fly, she galloped ahead of Boromir and made it to the gate first. Boromir soon caught up and they rode through the gate together to the stable.

"One day I will beat you," Boromir said as he dismounted and the ostler came and took his horse.

"And maybe one day I will let you win," Eswen smiled as she patted her horse's neck and slid off. Boromir caught her around her waist and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Is that so?" He asked and brushed a few strands of hair off her face as the ostler came back out to put Fairfax away.

After saying goodbye to the ostler they walked together hand-in-hand through the city. They walked past a group of children playing happily in the streets before coming to Eswen's home.

They stood for a moment content in each other's company. They did not notice Faramir heading through the street towards them.

"Boromir," Faramir called to his brother. "Our father has been looking for you."

Boromir sighed, "I shall see you later." Leaning down he kissed Eswen before turning and heading for his home with his brother. Eswen watched the two retreating figures for a few moments before heading inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later as Boromir walked to meet Eswen he met up with Faramir. His brow was furrowed as if he tried to solve a reasonably large riddle.

"Boromir," He stopped his brother. "I had troubled sleep last night, a somewhat strange dream came to me."

Seeing his brother's distress Boromir placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder, "Tell me about it while we walk."

Faramir had not told Boromir much of the dream when they met Eswen. He turned to Boromir and that said he would speak with him about it later. After he had departed from them they walked with each other through the streets.

The sun had just begun setting in the west and they stood looking out over the plains. They watched as a rider sped towards the gate in urgent haste. The two then quickly made their way as fast as they could to the gate.

The rider was visibly shaken and he demanded that he must see Lord Denethor at once.

"Is this ill tidings that you bring?" Boromir asked as he stepped forward. The rider recognised him at once and acknowledged him quickly.

"Mordor has attacked Osgiliath and allied itself with the Easterlings and the Haradrim, we are outnumbered by far."

"Nonetheless we must defend ourselves, our country." Boromir said, he turned to the men and soldiers that stood around the gate. He gave them orders to rouse the soldiers and prepare themselves for battle. The men scurried off in all directions and Boromir turned to Eswen.

"I promise you I will return," He said as he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek. As he turned to leave Eswen grabbed his hand and looked up at him pleadingly.

"My father will want to go and fight, promise me that you will do your best to bring him home safely." Tears glistened in her grey eyes as Boromir looked down at her.

"I promise you that I will try," He looked over at the rider who was leaning against his horse in obvious pain. "I must go, but find a place for this man to be looked after."


	3. Chapter 3

Within minutes soldiers had massed at the gates, preparing for battle. Headed by Boromir and Faramir they left through the gates and marched towards Osgiliath.

"This is ill news indeed, if Mordor has allied itself with both the Easterlings and the cruel Haradrim." Faramir spoke to Boromir as they came ever closer to the battle.

"I agree that ill news it is, but I will not let Gondor fall to ruin." Boromir told him, "We will fight while we have strength left and we will defend our people."

The battle scene came into view; orcs, Easterlings and the Haradrim were everywhere attacking anything or anyone in their path. Boromir drew his sword from its scabbard and readied his shield.

In what seemed like only a few moments Boromir, Faramir and the rest of the soldiers found themselves inside the battle. Swords flashed in the waxing moonlight as they clashed on shields or against other swords. The Gondorian army started to win back towards the bridge, but something happened then that they did not intend.

A dark shadow came and filled the hearts of men with terror and their foes with madness.

"Hold your ground!" Boromir shouted above the noise, seeing men fleeing from the battle. "Hold the bridge!" He shouted as he drove his sword into the back of an orc and it fell, landing near an already fallen soldier. He and Faramir ran onto the bridge, quickly followed by several other soldiers.

On the bridge they fought long and hard but as the eastern sky grew pale victory was not yet near. Hearing a crack and a loud resounding crash, Boromir and the company he was in, turned and saw that the bridge had been cast down. The numbers of orcs had been reduced but the Easterlings and Haradrim still seemed thick.

The men, sensing defeat ran into the water and began to swim, hoping to reach the other side. The water was cold and many struggled to reach even halfway. Even Boromir was tired as he pulled himself out of the water and onto the bank. He stood up and looked about, many bodies lay on the cold, hard ground.

Orcs, Easterlings, Haradrim and men lay scattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Boromir had just left her sight when Eswen heard a groan. She turned to see the rider struggling to stand; she glanced around to see if there was anyone else about. But everyone had gone to prepare for the battle.

"Lean on me," Eswen told the rider. "I will help you to the Houses of Healing, there you will be very well looked after."

She struggled slightly under his weight and could not move very fast as she helped the rider through the streets. They finally reached the Houses of Healing and Ioreth, the eldest of the women who served in the house met them at the door. She showed Eswen to a spare bed and she lowered the rider onto it. Ioreth quickly began tending to the rider's wounds.

Feeling helpless, Eswen asked Ioreth what she could do to help.

"Wake the women who also serve in this house. There will be many wounded from the battle arriving in the morning. We need to be well prepared." Ioreth turned to face Eswen for a moment, "And please fetch some water." She indicated a ewer standing on a table in the corner and then she paid her attention back to the rider.

Eswen picked up the ewer and went quickly outside. The streets were empty and quiet and seemed somewhat foreign as Eswen hurried through them. She hoped Boromir and her father were safe and wished that they would return victorious in the morning light. She found and woke several women who served in the Houses of Healing and gave them the news.

Many of the women had husbands and sons that had gone to the battle and were already awake. They seemed slightly glad that they had something to do instead of worrying and waiting for the morning and what news it would bring.

After delivering the message she went to get some water. She filled the ewer and returned quickly to the house. Ioreth thanked her for the water and seeing that there was not much more that could be done Eswen slipped outside. She rested her head against the wall and wishing that the morning would bring good tidings she slipped off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When the sun rose over the battlefield it brought little joy. At least in the sunlight it was possible to see what the full extent of the battle had been. The remaining soldiers went from man to man, checking to see if they were alive. Many were injured, some badly but others could at least walk.

"Boromir!" A familiar voice called out. Boromir looked over to see Faramir hurrying over towards him. The two brothers embraced in the middle of the battlefield, overjoyed to see each other.

"How many made it across the river?" Boromir asked, he could tell by Faramir's face that it was not many.

"Only two others," Faramir told him.

"That is grievous news," Boromir said as he scanned the field and espied Fairfax standing by a fallen soldier. He hurried over and knelt down beside him. He removed his helmet and saw that it was Mabon, Eswen's father. He was seriously injured and his face was screwed up in pain.

"A black horseman," He said hoarsely as he looked desperately up at Boromir, fear was still in his eyes. "A giant black horseman." Boromir placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Do not worry, the shadow has passed and the battle is over. Faramir!" He managed to get the man to his feet and with Faramir's help they set Mabon upon Fairfax's back.

It was a slow journey back to the city, due to the injuries men had suffered. Wearily Boromir trudged on, leading Fairfax beside him, and beside him Faramir helped another man. He worried that Mabon would not make the entire trip, which led to his thoughts about Eswen.

He wondered how she was faring, stuck in the city not knowing how the two men she loved were.

As the city came into view it seemed as though all the hearts of the men lightened slightly. They also seemed to have gained a little more strength as they travelled closer. Boromir himself felt a little more joy in his heart, for the injured would soon be tended to. Then came the sound that he was glad to hear, the sounds of trumpets, calling them home.


	6. Chapter 6

Eswen was awakened by the sound of trumpets and the warm sun on her skin. She quickly climbed to her feet and hurried through the city to look out over the plains. She saw that the men were returning, reduced in numbers and it seemed that many of them were hurt. The trumpets rang out again and Eswen returned to the houses as fast as she could.

The women had heard the trumpets and many came outside, waiting for the men. They did not wait for very long as the first of the injured to arrive. Quickly they ushered the men into the Houses of Healing and set about tending to them. Eswen had also stood outside the houses and she waited for any news, good or bad, about Boromir and her father.

She had not yet seen or heard of either when Ioreth came to her, asking for more water. Eswen nodded and hurried off to fetch some, clutching the ewer tightly. Her own thoughts were of not much comfort and she quickened her pace. As she returned to the houses however, a joyous sight met her eyes.

Boromir was standing outside in the sunlight, he looked tired and worn but she was overjoyed to see him. One of the women came out of the house and thanking her took the ewer. Boromir looked up and his heart rejoiced as he saw Eswen running towards him. They embraced each other in the middle of the street. Boromir looked down and saw that she had tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

Boromir gently brushed the tears from her face and smiled down at Eswen. He leaned down and they kissed, Eswen was overjoyed to see him once again. They stood for a moment with Eswen's head on his shoulder before she pulled back. A small frown creased her brow.

"Where is my father?"


	7. Chapter 7

Boromir awoke early the next morning, troubled by a strange dream. He was bewildered by its meaning and wondered if it were an omen of some kind. He decided that he must speak with Faramir and his father about it later that day. He dressed quickly and made his way to the Houses of Healing, ever hopeful of good news.

When Ioreth met him at the door he inquired after Eswen's father. Sadness filled the old woman's face as she told him the grievous news. She showed him to Mabon's room and he halted outside for a moment before he stepped through the door.

He saw Mabon lying peacefully on his bed, no pain was written on his face. By his beside Eswen sat holding one of his hands in hers. She looked up when she heard Boromir enter the room.

Her cheeks were stained by tears and her eyes were full of sorrow. Boromir's heart broke to see her in so much distress and moved over to her. Eswen stood up to face him and he embraced her as she burst once again into tears.

Even though she was full of grief Eswen felt comforted by Boromir's presence.

"I know that I promised you to bring him safe and well," Boromir told her as he held her. Pulling back slightly Eswen looked up at him.

"You promised me that you would try and that is all that you could have done.

"You could have done worse however, and not returned yourself. I do not blame you," She reassured him as she lifted her hand to his face and smiled ever so faintly up at him.

"And you should not blame yourself either, I am thankful for what you were able to do." Tears sparkled in her eyes again and she rested her head on Boromir's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Boromir parted from Eswen just after noon. He walked through the streets to see his father for the meaning of the dream was puzzling him still. He approached the great hall where Denethor sat and was slightly surprised to see Faramir also approaching. When Faramir saw his brother he paused outside and waited for him to arrive.

"Boromir, my brother, what brings you here at this time of day?" Faramir inquired, "Do you come to speak about the fatalities of the battle?" Boromir shook his head sadly, thinking of Mabon.

"Nay, I have come for words of counsel with our father about something that troubles me," Boromir replied.

"That is the same with me, we shall see him together then." Faramir smiled.

The two brothers walked into the hall and at once Lord Denethor looked up to see his two sons.

"What is it that brings both my sons here to see me?" He asked as Boromir and Faramir came closer.

"Do not worry father, for there is nothing amiss," Faramir said. "I have simply come for counsel of a dream that has troubled me more than once."

"Come, tell me about this dream Faramir." Denethor said, indicated two chairs for them to sit on as a man set down a salver of a silver flagon, cups and white cakes.

"The first time the dream came to me was on the eve of the sudden assault from Mordor. In that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a rowing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying..." But before he could say another word Boromir stood up.

"Seek for the Sword that was broken:

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Halfling forth shall stand."

Faramir turned to Boromir in surprise, "I am certain that I never told you that part of the dream." He frowned and Boromir nodded.

"I know that you did not but just last night I was troubled by this same dream." He looked up at his father, "What its meaning is however, is why I came to take counsel." Boromir said as he sat down once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"If you come to me for an answer to this dream I cannot help you." Denethor said after a moment of quiet while he deliberated. "But I can tell you this, Imladris is of old the name among the elves of a far northern dale. It is where Elrond the Halfelven, greatest of all lore-masters, dwells. But it is said that the might of Elrond is in wisdom not in weapons."

"Then there is naught to do but to find this place, Imladris and perhaps the help that is needed." Faramir said as he stood up, clearly eager to take this task upon himself. Boromir stood up also and faced his brother.

"The way is full of doubt and danger, I shall go and find Imladris and Elrond." He said, "It would be best if I go - you will take my place here as the captain-general."

"Father, by your leave I will journey to Imladris and seek counsel." Boromir asked as he then turned to face Denethor. The old man thought long and hard, before reluctantly speaking again.

"Very well Boromir, if you wish to make this long, perilous and perhaps fruitless journey," He paused before speaking again. "You have my leave and Faramir shall take your place."

Boromir thanked Denethor as he and Faramir left. Outside his brother turned to face him.

"Why is it that you must journey far away and leave me here?" Boromir placed his hand on Faramir's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"The road is long and will be full of perils, I take this journey upon myself as I do not want anyone else to suffer if it is indeed fruitless."

Faramir looked away from Boromir and out into the city, a moment later he turned back.

"Very well, though I wished to take this errand I know that you will do as well as I had hoped to do." He turned from him and began to walk away. After taking a few steps he halted and faced his brother again.

"And what about Eswen? Are you prepared to leave her to perhaps not return if the journey turns ill?"


	10. Chapter 10

Eswen watched sadly as her father was taken from his bed in the Houses of Healing. Her heart was heavy and although Ioreth and the other women in the house tried to comfort her it did not help much. She wished with all her heart that her father had not gone to the battle. But she knew that he had wanted to and he would not let anyone talk him out of going.  
  
She remembered when she was a little girl when Mabon would come back from his shift. He would come home and swing her high up into the air and tell her that it was a wonderful thing to help your country in times of war. He would tell her that if he should not return from a battle that he would have gone to a better place. He also said that he would have died doing what he was proud to do.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to when her brother had been killed only two years ago. That had been a hard time for her and she would spend hours wandering about the city, heedless to anything else that happened in the city. Suddenly Eswen smiled to herself for a moment as she reflected on a more joyous memory.  
  
She had wandered to a part of the city she hadn't spent a lot of time in before and had literally walked into Boromir. As she apologised she could feel herself blushing - There was something different about him compared with all the other men in the city. He had accepted her apology and told her that he had seen her walking about the city a lot lately.  
  
He kindly asked her if anything had been the matter and Eswen found herself telling him about her brother and herself. He comforted her and when it came time to leave he had told her that he would like to see her again. And from that day on a beautiful romance had blossomed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Faramir left Boromir standing by himself outside the hall, lost in new thoughts. He had not considered Eswen in his haste to claim this journey. As he thought he wandered through many streets but could not find any comfort in his thoughts. He felt conflicted, should he go and find Imladris and perhaps the answer to the dream, or should he stay, stay with the woman of his dreams.

Little to his knowledge, Eswen had also been wandering about the city, lost in her own reverie. He saw her first and he was reminded of the first time he saw her. The grief that was written on her face two years ago had returned for now instead of mourning the loss of her brother he mourned her father's death. Her hair was tossed carelessly over her shoulders and black her raiment now was.

Boromir paused and hid behind a pillar from her sight as she walked nearby. He dreaded this moment, her heart was already broken and his leaving would not help it mend. He shook his head, he could not tell her, not now, not after what she just been through. He watched as her figure disappeared around a corner. Turning quickly he hurried away in the opposite direction to the one she had taken and headed back towards his home.

But as he walked he knew that he would have to tell her eventually and that sooner would probably be better than later. He knew that he had to find her and turned back. He hurried through many streets and even stopped to ask people if they had seen her. Not many had and Boromir grew desperate, he needed to find her now. Finally he decided to head to her home in the hope that she had returned there.

He found Eswen sitting outside in the afternoon sunlight outside her home. She sat staring into space and was not even aware of his presence until Boromir sat down beside her.

"Eswen," He said as he placed his hand on her arm. "There is something that I need to talk with you about."


	12. Chapter 12

"On the eve of the sudden assault at Osgiliath a strange dream came to Faramir in a troubled sleep. It has come again to him and also to me though we have not been able to understand the words spoken. My brother and I went to see our father but not much could he tell us. There is one place that was mentioned in this dream, a place called Imladris.

"It may be that the answer to our dream lies there, although not many know where Imladris is. Perhaps the answer to our dream will also be the answer of defence." Boromir paused, "That is why I am to journey northward and attempt to find this place and take counsel with Elrond the Halfelven."

"I do not understand," Eswen said as tears came to her eyes again. Boromir pulled her into his arms, he hated to see her upset but he felt relieved that now he had told her.

"Neither do I Eswen, neither do I. But what I do know is that this could benefit Gondor in some way." He said as she pulled her head back to look at his face.

"Please don't leave," She begged, her face was filled with grief. "Twice now I have lost a man that I care about dearly and now you are telling me that I am to lose the only other man that I love?" She looked away sadly as more tears rolled down her face and silence settled all around them.

"I am sorry, I am being terribly selfish," Eswen spoke up and broke the silence. She turned to face Boromir, "You say that you are sure this will benefit Gondor. And asking you to stay is a very selfish thing to do. I wish that you would stay and let someone else go." She drew in a deep breath and then smiled faintly.

"You are like my father." Eswen took Boromir's hand and looked into his eyes. "You do not think of yourself but of what you can do to help our country and others. Therefore, if this is what you wish to do, I will not stand in your way."

"You are one of the most amazing women in the whole of Middle Earth." Boromir said as he kissed her and a smile made its way onto his face. Eswen smiled back through the tears and squeezed his hand gently.

"And you are the most amazing man."


	13. Chapter 13

Soon dawned the grey morning that Boromir would leave on his quest to find Imladris. Many arrived at the gate to see him off, among them were many men with whom he had served with, Lord Denethor and Faramir. But Eswen did not, and this broke Boromir's heart.

He watched as his few things were assembled at the gate to be packed on his horse. But Thormund had not yet been led forward from the stable and Boromir drew a soldier aside.

"Wherever is my horse?" He asked him, "For I will not get very far on foot, go and see what holds the ostler up." The soldier nodded and hurried off toward the stables. He had not been gone long when there was a murmuring in the crowd as they parted.

At first Boromir thought that it was the ostler leading his horse towards him but soon he saw that it was not. Leading Fairfax through the crowd and holding a cloak was Eswen, Boromir's heart caught in his throat as he watched her. Her eyes were fixed on him as she walked closer and he was glad that she had come to say farewell before he left.

When she came closer he embraced her lovingly, "I thought you were not going to come." He murmured quietly in her ear.

"Do you honestly believe that I would let you go without saying goodbye?" She asked him as they stood back from each other. "I am sorry that you thought that but there is one last thing that I must ask you." She handed the cloak and Fairfax's reins to Boromir.

"Will you ride my father's horse and wear my father's cloak?" Boromir kissed her gently and smiled down into her face.

"I would be honoured." He said as he cast his own cloak away and put Mabon's around his shoulders. He looked up at his father and Denethor nodded.

"It is time."

"I will ever look for your return," Eswen kissed Boromir once more before he mounted Fairfax. He then looked down at his father, his brother and the woman he loved for the last time before riding through the gate.

He did not look back as he sped from their sight but Eswen stood for a long time at the gate even after he had completely disappeared from view.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
Once Boromir had departed Eswen felt empty so she went to the Houses of Healing where she asked Ioreth to instruct her in herb-lore. Ioreth could see Eswen's hurt so agreed to teach her. She taught her herb-lore and many other things. The old woman also became her friend and the two of them talked about many things.  
  
She dedicated herself to the Houses and stay behind when the women and children left to go to a safer place. Oft her eyes would scan the horizon in the hopes that Boromir would be returning. But every time she could not see him.  
  
When the news of Boromir's death reached her she was distraught. She grieved and Ioreth tried to comfort her but as war fell on Minas Tirith grief had to be turned aside. She worked as hard as she could treating the various wounds that the soldiers had gained and was present when Aragorn healed Faramir, Éowyn and Meriadoc.  
  
Learning that the two hobbits in the city had travelled with Boromir she talked a little with them, as did Faramir. She found that speaking with them helped to heal her hurt.  
  
After Aragorn was made king and his marriage to Arwen Eswen departed to Ithilien with Faramir and his bride Éowyn. There she became a maid and good friend to Éowyn and lived in Ithilien until all her years were spent. 


End file.
